Computer vision is an important and necessary aspect of market research and data analysis today. Many industries seek market researchers to obtain relevant data for brand and logo recognition on television, the internet, and elsewhere. Object recognition is generally an important subject matter but the technology is lacking in comparison to the industry's needs.